


The Twins

by VermillionGirl17



Series: A Love Story the Colour of Crimson [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identical twins Ian and Christian Tomlinson transfer to Cross Academy. Christian becomes a Guardian with Zero and Yuuki and Ian becomes very taken with Yuuki's friend Yori. The twins are used to weird things happening around them, and it seems that this weirdness has followed them to Cross Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins

Sitting side-by-side in their father's car, Ian and Christian Tomlinson looked up at their new school, Cross Academy, in silence and awe. Their father, Jarred Tomlinson, had just gotten a job in Japan and instantly moved them here from England, where they had been living since the twins were two years old. 

“Here we are,” Jared sighed, turning the car off and turning to face his identical sons. “You sure you're ready for this?”

“Dad, we're sixteen years old; you don't have to keep an eye on us all the time.”

Jared gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “I know boys, but after what happened to your mother ...”

Ian fought the urge to roll his eyes as Christian tried to reassure their father, “Dad, that happened six years ago. I'm find. We're fine.”

Jared still didn't look convinced, but said nothing as he pushed the door open and got out of the car. Ian and Christian quickly followed. 

“This school is huge,” Ian muttered, eyeing the school in the distance. “How long does it take to get to the main building? An hour?”

“More like five minutes,” a female voice said. 

Ian turned his head to see a girl around his age standing by the now-open gates, wearing the black uniform of the Day Class. She was pretty-enough with shoulder-length brown hair and large brown eyes. On her left arm she wore a white armband, just over her elbow, with a red Cross Academy symbol on it. She must be a Cross Academy Prefect. 

“It may take you five minutes to get to the school, but with this one here no doubt stopping every five minutes or so to stare at the surroundings,” Christian said, pointing at Ian, “it may take all day.”

The girl laughed and walked forward, extending her hand. 

“I'm Yuuki Cross. I'm a Prefect at this school and the headmaster has asked me to show you around,” Yuuki said. Suddenly a dark look crossed her face and she added, “although the headmaster asked the other Prefect to help escort you two, but he's not here as you can see.”

“Uh,” Ian said, nodding. “Well, I'm Ian Tomlinson and this is my younger brother Christian.”

“I'm only younger by, like, five minutes,” Christian added quickly, glaring at his twin. Ian ignored this and went on saying, “Cross? Are you like, the headmaster's daughter or something?”

“Adoptive daughter,” Yuuki corrected. “I've been with him since I was five, after I lost my memories.”

“You have amnesia too?” Christian asked, his mouth practically dropping to the floor. 

Ian reached over to his twin and pushed his mouth closed. “What he means is that he has also lost all his memories when we were ten. He had been in a car accident with our mother, and the accident killed our mother and wiped his entire memory.”

“I'm so sorry,” Yuuki said. 

“Don't worry about it; I don't remember her one bit,” Christian said quickly. “Every photograph we had of her somehow burned or smashed. Mostly burned.”

Yuuki sighed and nodded, but quickly put a smile on her face. 

“Alright, follow me: I'll show you the school.”

An hour later Yuuki was leading the twins across the garden after showing them inside of the school and stopped suddenly, her eyes landing on a tree where a boy was leaning against. She quickly marched over to the tree and slapped the boy on the back of the head. 

Ian leaned toward Christian ad whispered, “Don't want to get on her bad side.”/p>

Christian nodded his agreement as the boy groaned and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Yuuki. “What was that for?”

“That,” Yuuki said, stepping back and crossing her arms, “is for cutting out on me while I had to show the new students around.”

Yuuki turned to Ian and Christian and said, “this jerk here is the other Prefect who was supposed to show you around. He's name is Zero Kiryu, he's in our year.”

Ian stared at Zero for a while before he burst out laughing. 

“Y-y-your name is Z-Z-Zero?” he laughed, clutching his stomach and almost tumbling over. 

“Yeah, so?” Zero was clearly pissed. 

“That's not a name: that's a number!” Ian howled, actually falling over with laughter. “Zero. Of my God that's priceless. What's your siblings' names? One and Two? Hahahahahahaha!”

Ian was now punching the ground in laughter, his laughs echoing through the air. His laughter only died down when Christian punched his head, hard. 

“Stop being a prat!” he hissed at his brother. He turned to Zero and said, “my name is Christian Tomlinson and this prat here is Ian.” Christian turned to Ian and said, “are you going to start making fun of my name because it's a religion?” /p>

Ian shook his head and clutched his stomach. 

“Nope, because Christian is an actual name. Zero is not.” And than he burst out laughing again. 

Christian shook his head and turned to Zero. “Just ignore him. Whenever he starts laughing it's nearly impossible for him to stop. I swear, he'll start laughing at a funeral if someone says something funny there. His humour is ridiculous. I like your tattoo by the way,” Christian added, looking closer at the blue tattoo on the left side of Zero's neck. It was an unusual kind of tattoo, one that was vaguely familiar to Christian but he couldn't place it. He narrowed his eyes, searching his memory, but couldn't find it. 

Zero had tensed and stood up, mumbling, “Got'o go,” and left. Yuuki sighed. 

“Why does he always shut himself out?” she muttered to herself. She quickly brushed it off and turned to the twins. Well Christian really, since Ian was still laughing like an idiot on the ground.“'I've gotta go and patrol cross overs now.”

“Cross overs?” Christian asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. “What's that?”

“The time when the Night Class switch for classes,” Yuuki explained. “All the Day Class girls - and some boys - all try and get a look at the Night Class, and it's mine and Zero's job to keep them at bay. It's not an easy job, but I manage.”

“Why would the Day Class be so interested in seeing the Night Class?'” Christian asked. 

“You'll see,” was all Yuuki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian's joke about Zero's siblings being named one or two is actually true because the ich in Ichiru's name is one in Japanese.


End file.
